GetSetGo
by gadhadada
Summary: Sit, Eat, Talk and Leave.. a Lovely Day turn Complete...!


**The OS based on Episode titles DO MASOOM SHIKAR aired ar 23rd October 2016, on Request of GUEST, DUOSUN and COOLAK...**

* * *

 **Get/Set/Go**

 _The Spacious room Divided in Two Section, Left having a Steel Bed consists of Cozy Mattress, Fluffy Pillow and few Devices while Right contains a beautiful Desk, few Revolving Chairs and a Soft Couch although the Windowpane really gives a Lovely_ _Scenery_ _of this Busy Area…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _A Man lying over Bed either its Upright in Position while another Man sitting over a Revolving Chair Involve in Eating Apple, Heard a Confusing tone…_

 _Voice 1: Daya (rubbing finger over lip with) Aik Baat Samjh Nahi aayii…_

 _Daya (busying in Apple ask): kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: ye, wo haan, Us_ _ **JAY**_ _ny (totally Confusingly) Mujhy aur Bacchun ko wahan Chora ye Soch kr kay Jungli Jaanwar Humein Kha jayein gy.. pr (tells) wahan tou Jungli Jaanwer hain hee Nahi, (adds) tabhi tou wo Shaort Cut Sudha aur Anjali Use krty thy…_

 _Daya (tease): darasal (Fake Sad tone) Us nay Sr. Insp Abhijeet sy Training jo Nahi lii thi…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): ach Bako Mut… wesy bhi (telling History of that Jungle as) Suna hy kisi Zamany mein wo ek Park tha, phir Maintainnace Na hony ki wajah sy Jungle Ban gaya… (looking at Him still involve in Eating taunt) ye Phal Sir, Mery liye layey thy…_

 _Daya (nodded negative with): Ghalat.. Sir nay Mujhy Shopper Pakrwa kr Kaha tha (stressed) Daya, ye lo… tou (wink and ask) is mein Tumhara Naam kahan hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (remind Him): tou Sahab ka bhi Nahi hy…?_

 _Daya: kya Boss, (sadly) pata Nahi CID Mumbai ka kya hoga.. (telling Him as) arry Mujhy Pakarwaya tha tou Understood hy na kay (stressweing either taking a Juicy Apple Bite with) Main hee Khaon…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet just nodded in Frustration while Dr Duo Entered with Rahul inside the cabin, after Shaking hands and Casual Hello/Hi… Rajeev Checking Him Opened His Belt, heard Daya Loud Laughing tone who said…_

 _Daya (laugh with): hahahha… (after Relaxing as) Log yahan, Shirt kay Ander Belt Bandhty hain.. (wink to Thrice as) Baray Sahib nay Shirt kay Bahar Baandh lii…_

 _Ashoke (smilingly ask): kyun…?_

 _Daya: bas Dr. Ashoke (sad tone) kya bataon.. (look at Abhijeet, wink Him Specially with) Log itna Jalty hain na (naughty) is Pyary Masoom (low tone) Kamzor Bacchy sy… (added either Ignoring Shocking Eyes with) Bhag Bhag kay Crime Spot pr aa gaye kay kahein (twisting way) Main na Number ly jaon tou Jaldi jaldi mein Belt Ander kay bajayey (again Laughs with) Ooper Bandh lii…_

 _Rahul (sprinkle Salt as): ta kay Pata chaly kay Zakhmi hain…_

 _Daya (nodded with): True True…_

 _Abhijeet (glare Rahul who down head while Warn His Chote as): Daya…_

 _Daya (irritate): arry Daya Waya Choro, (ask) ye batao, Aik Aadmi ka Khana kyun tha Us Parcel mein.. (angry) hain…_

 _Rahul (include): Daya, (reminding) Tum tou Khana Kal Mery Sath Khaya tha na…_

 _Daya (loud): tou, (telling desperately) Mera Hissa hona tou Chahyey na… (ask) agar Raat ko Mujhy Bhook lagti tou kya Khata Main…(to Abhijeet) kyun Mr. Ain Ain…._

 _Thrice really with Extreme Difficulty_ _Suppressed_ _their_ _Out Burst_ _Laugh on that new Introductory Term for Abhijeet who Replied in Anger…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): itni tou Sahab sy (angry way) Taufeeq hui Nahi kay Subah Phone kr lety… (harsh) ain.. yahan Khany ki pari hain…_

 _Daya (with sadness): Main Naraz tha na Tum sy…?_

 _Rajeev (shockingly as found Abhijeet also Stunned in that Comment): kyun..?_

 _Daya: Yaar, (so sad way) Khawab mein (stress) Kharos Boss nay Mujhy itna Daanta…_

 _Thrice (shout): kya…?_

 _Ashoke (jerking head with): Daya, Tum bhi… (ask) kyun..?_

 _Daya (showing His Feet with): Main nay (happily) New Jogger liye hain na Dr. Ashoke…_

 _Rahul: aur (confirm tone) Bill yaqeenun Abhijeet kay Sar… (ask) hain na…_

 _Daya (naughty): awww.. (Pat over His Head with) Chalak Police…._

 _Abhijeet (now deviate Convo as): Aik Baat bata, (ask to Daya) Tu Jungle mein Mujhy Dhoony kyun Nahi aaya…?_

 _Daya (Frustrate tone): Tumhary Phone ny jo Garbar ki, (irritate) Mujhy kya malum tha kay Tum (naughty tone) Raat ko Anjali ko Apna Phone Kiraye pr dy dety ho…_

 _Abhijeet (slap over His Head with): aby… (angry) Sahab Buht Masti Nahi kr rahy… (frustrate) Aik tou Na Gun, Na Phone… (added) Zakhmi Banda aur Do Babies ka Sath…_

 _Daya (sweetly): awwww, Choty Babies na…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Daya, Babies Choty hee hoty hain…_

 _Daya (nodded): acha acha… (tell happily) Pata hy Pankaj aur Freddie nay Un ki Buht Pics lein hain… (sweetly) Maza ataa hy na Baad mein ye Pics Dekhny pr… (little sad) Mery Pass tou Apni koi Pic bhi Nahi, (Painful tone) Pata Nahi Main nay Topa Pehna hoga… (reminding those Small Sock Whisper) itny Choty Socks aur Naram Naram Blanket… (suddenly to Abhijeet) Yaar kay Mujhy bhi kisi nay Goud mein liya hoga…?_

 _There is a Pin Drop Silence as All Listening those Sentence having Only Helplessness to get a Small Spark of Memory although here the LOST Element is Really Evident…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet who now Sat over that_ _Stretcher_ _, Hanging His Legs Softly Hugged His Bear, who Cozily Embrace even Hiding Wiping His Tears from Abhijeet Shirt Hurts Him a lot, although seeing All having Sadness in their Face's…_

 _After a while, Daya_ _Recovered_ _back from His Pain of Moments with that Silent Supports from Everyone and His Bro Magical Fingers Pores Weaving, back on Battle by saying in Witty tone…_

 _Daya (witty tone) phir Boss kya Fight ki Tum ny… (applause) Zabardast… aur (irritatively) aa tou gaya tha.. (Proud way) kesy Stylish tareeqy sy Main nay Goli Maari thi us Gundy ko.. (wearing His Goggle with) bilkul Hero ki tarah…_

 _Ashoke (look at Rajeev who wrote something over Prescription pad and showing it to Ashoke as): arry tou Pehlay Maar dety…?_

 _Daya (naughty): itny Dini baad tou itni Achi Wrestling dekhny ko mili thi…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _All Smiled as Abhijeet makes face, Closing Buttons of His Shirt while now Rajeev asked the Query Confusing Him as…_

 _Rajeev (ask to Abhijeet): Yaar, ye Kali Ghat kaun sii Jagah hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (Sweetly): Yaar, is ka naam Pehly Hum nay (Usually either His Tone having Naughty Flairs adds) Gora Road rakkha tha, pr jub sy (sadly) Daya ka Complexion Kum hony laga hy na, (hiding Smile with) Hum isy Kali Ghat bolny lagy hain…_

 _Daya (shout): kya… (taking out His Goggle and said teasingly) Ohhh Man… Chill.. (happy) Main Buht Gora hun.. (stressed) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with as now giving Apple to All after taking out it from Shopper and Eating Himself after Snatching it from Daya as): kitny Khayey ga… ain…?_

 _Daya (already ate 3 Apples sadly Taunt): kya Boss, kitnay arsay baad tou Apple Kha raha hun.. (yummy way) Jee Bhar kay… (little low tone) Tum bhi na Tarsao Mujhy (whispering) Orphanage ki tarah…_

 _He does not Know, His Whisper was Enough to Catch by His Boss, who Painfully Look at His_ _Down head_ _as its Undelibrate Comment of Daya and after without taking Bite, Return Back Him the Apple Chill the Moment with…_

 _Abhijeet (replying Rajeev as now Ashoke Cut Apple and gave a Piece to Abhijeet): haan, (tease) Fair n Mens lagany kay Baad na…_

 _Daya (uttered in rash): hunh… (to Thrice) Main CID mein Aany sy Pehly bhi Gora hee tha.. (Telling All although Reminding Abhijeet as) Yaad hy Sir Mujhy Roak lety thy, Jub Bureau mein Light Nahi hoti thi (sweetly) tak kay Mery Chaand sy Chehry ki Roshni mein (stressing tone) Tum Log Apna Kaam kr sako…_

 _A Laughing Blaster even Coughing , Patting rose in that Room as during Laughing Mostly Stuck Apple Pieces in their Throat got Few Pats from Each Other…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Rajeev (ask in Smile): tou ab Tum Kaaly kesy ho gaye…?_

 _Daya: hain na ye (signaling Abhijeet as) Chalako Boss.. (Boss takes sad sigh, heard More as) hr waqt, Daya kary ga Bahar ka Kaam… (rash) hunh.. Dhoop mein Phir Phir kr aisa hua hy.. yahan tak kay (taunt) Baray Sahab nay hr waqt Mujhy Chane kay Jhar pr Carha Carha kay Mery (sad) Pair mein Dard karwa diya ky Daya Darwaza Touro… (telling) wo tou abhi ja kr (proud tone) Main ny Chup Chup kay Is kay Knife sy Lock Kholny ka Hunar Seekha hy…_

 _Abhijeet really Jerked His Head with Great Irritation while Thrice Only Laughs on that whole Fake Story…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Rahul (laughs with): khair, (to Abhijeet) aur ye Sudha aur Us ki Mummy ko kesy Pata chala kay Tum Aaj wahein sy Guzro gy…?_

 _Daya (Agreed): Point Boss… (ask) Batao…?_

 _Abhijeet (to Daya): Poora hee Case Bata diya kya (Daya nodded Sweetly so Abhijeet Jerked His Head, Replied to Rahul) Yaar, Tai ko Call kiya tha.. (to Daya) Tai ka bhi Intro tou dy hee diya hoga Sahab na (Daya laughs nodded Head in Yes, so Abhijeet adds more) Us waqt tak Un ka Dhaba Band ho jata hy na, wahan Sudha bhi Us Samy thi.. (assume) shayed Tai sy Discuss krnay aayii ho… Tai nay Bataya tha, (casual) Main nay hee Un ko Aadha Ghanta aur Rukny ko Kaha tha kya Main Aa raha hun, (adds) warna Itni Raat tak wo Nahi hoti wahan…_

 _Daya (to Rahul): aur Rahul, (naughty tone) Dusra Question…?_

 _Rahul (next Query): aur Sudha Wahein Khari rahi, (shock) Itni Der…? (confuse tone) Tum sy Direct Baat kr leti..?_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): ab ye tou Sudha jany… (again assuming) shayed Usy laga kay Main Us Point tak Wapis jaon ga… (adds) aur shayed Babies ki koi Identification Nahi thi ya (more stressing) Wo aur Anjali Khud ko Samny Nahi laana chahti hun…_

 _Rajeev (still confuse): phir wahan Ruki kyun thi…?_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): ab bhae, Interview Nahi liya Main ny Sudha Bibi sy… (to Daya) wesy suna hy (to Daya, teasingly) Sahib ny Baray Dialogue Maary hain .. ain (Daya look at Him in Confusion) (Abhijeet wink to All in Smile, Imitate Daya tone)_ _ **"Aurat agr Pair Daba skti hy tou Pair Tour bhi skti hy"**_ _(Daya turned Red in Embarrassment getting Appreaciting Gazes, Heard more) ab pata chala, (thoughtful tone) Sahab ka jo Ankle Toota tha, Sahab ki kisi (Stressed) Dost ka Karnama hy…_

 _Daya (embarrass tone as His Grin Appred now as): Jee Nahi… (telling) Main Tum Logun kay Saamny Building sy Gira tha…_

 _Rahul: ho skta hy Daya (naughty) kay Hair Line Fracture Pehly hee ho…_

 _Rajeev (added in smile): Us Dost ky Karan…_

 _Daya (rash): Bako Mut.. (denying) aisa kuch Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): kaun Jany.. (to Ashoke) kyun Ashoke, Pata Chal skta hy na…?_

 _Ashoke (serious way): haan, Medical mein (brief as) Chout Dekh kr Pata Chal skta hy kay Maarny wala Larka tha ya Larki…_

 _Rajeev (standing): arry tou abhi Test kr lety hain.._

 _Rahul (added either approaching towards Daya): Sach Sub kay samny aa jaye ga…_

 _Daya (standup in tension): arry, Pagal ho kya (moving behind) Tum Log… (look at Abhijeet) Boss.. koi Nahi.. (towards door) Main koi Operation Nahi Karaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet (corrected): Test…_

 _Daya (running outside as): haan wohi X-Ray etc…._

 _All Trying to Grab Him who Rushed Out feeling Tension and after His Exit, Tetra's Look at each One and started Laughing on their Bear Bewakoofi while now Abhijeet and Rahul Leave Beading Good Bye to Dr. Duo…!_


End file.
